Emmett Tries to Crack an Egg
by Glitterized
Summary: Emmett decides to make Bella lunch, the only problem is that he cannot crack the egg.


**I was in a strange mood when I wrote this. It's really pointless. **

**I don't own the characters :(**

* * *

My POV

Bella was sitting on the Cullen's sofa watching her favorite TV show. Edward was thirsty, so he had gone hunting. Emmett was babysitting her.

Suddenly, she heard a curious sound coming from the kitchen. She wondered what it was, so she slowly made her way towards the mysterious noise.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she was very surprised. Emmett was acting very strange. So, she said.

"Emmett, you are acting very strange. What is it you are trying to do?"

Emmett looked at her, he was not aware that he had been acting strange. He tried to explain this to Bella.

"Bella, I am not acting strange. I am trying to crack this egg."

Bella blinked. She was surprised.

Why would Emmett try to crack an egg?

"Emmett, why would you want to crack this egg?" she asked, hoping he would tell her why

He thought it would have been obvious.

"Bella, I am trying to crack this egg because I want to make you lunch."

She was not confused anymore. She was grateful that Emmett would be so considerate. Then, she noticed the time. It wasn't lunch time

"Emmett, it is not lunch time." She said, laughing.

He looked at her, and then he looked at the clock. Bella had been right. For it was not lunch time.

"Oh." Said Emmett. Then, he threw the egg onto the floor, because he saw no more use in keeping it.

Bella looked at the egg as it hit the floor. It did not crack. She was confused. Eggs should crack when they hit the floor.

Emmett was also confused. Even though he was a vampire, he knew that eggs should crack when they hit the floor.

Bella walked over to the egg and picked it up, and then she threw it at the floor.

It did not break. They looked at each other, with concerned looks on their faces. They were wondering why the egg would not crack.

"Emmett, why won't this egg crack?" Bella asked, hoping he knew the answer.

Emmett did not know why the egg wouldn't crack. So, he said, "I don't know, Bella."

"We should ask Edward." Bella suggested.

Emmett liked this idea. "that is a good idea, I will call him." So Emmett called Edward.

xx

Edward was sneaking up on a mountain lion. He was happy, this was his favorite. Just when he was about to grab it, his phone vibrated. He did not want to answer it, and give up his lunch. But then he realized that it might be Bella calling him. So, he answered it.

xx

Emmett was waiting for Edward to answer his phone. He hoped he would answer it, because he wanted to talk to Edward.

Suddenly, Edward answered.

"Hello?" he said

Emmet t wanted Edward to know that he was speaking, so he said,

"Hey, Edward, this is Emmett."

Edward wondered why Emmett would be calling him.

"Why are you calling me?" He asked

Just then, Emmett answered Edwards question.

"Bella and I have an emergency. Could you please come home so that you can solve it?" for in his mind, this was truly an emergency.

Edward was worried, he did not want Bella to be in any sort of trouble. So, he agreed to come home.

"I will come home," Edward said heroically.

Emmett was happy, he hung up the phone.

xx

10 minutes later, Edward rushed through the door, very concerned about Bella. He wondered what was wrong.

"Bella, my love, what is wrong!?" he could tell they were in the kitchen, because he could smell her in the kitchen. He ran towards the kitchen, because walking took too long.

Bella was relieved to see Edward, she hoped that he knew the reason behind this mysterious egg.

"Edward, this egg will not crack! Why?" she asked, hoping he knew the answer

Edward was surprised. This was not an emergency.

Bella handed him the egg, with a hopeful expression on her face. Emmett looked at Edward, hope gleaming in his eyes as he waited for the mystery to be revealed.

Edward took the egg from Bella, and examined it. He was surprised again. He was annoyed as well.

"Emmett, this is a wooden egg."


End file.
